1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for notifying a user that an error has occurred in a system that displays an image using a plurality of projection type display devices.
2. Related Art
There is a technique for notifying a user that an error has occurred in a projection type display device (so-called projector) that projects an image and displays the image on a screen or the like. JP-A-2004-13632 discloses a technique for sending an e-mail for the notification of a malfunction place to a system administrator or the like when an error is observed in the projector.
Meanwhile, there is a method called “stack” in which one image is displayed more brightly than when one projection type display device is used by overlapping images displayed by a plurality of projection type display devices. When displaying an image using this method, even if an error occurs in a certain projection type display device and accordingly a corresponding image is no longer displayed, the user may not notice the occurrence of an error since the brightness of the displayed image is only reduced. In this case, even if the projection type display device notifies the user of the occurrence of an error by turning on an LED (Light Emitting Diode), the user may not recognize the occurrence of the error if the user does not know the meaning of the LED lighting. In addition, in the technique disclosed in JP-A-2004-13632, a user to whom an e-mail is to be sent should stay at that location. In addition, in this technique, it is not possible to recognize the occurrence of an error unless the user has a device that displays an e-mail and notices the arrival of the e-mail.